Chilly Mornings
by Lucicelo
Summary: Hiroki woke up from his slumber to a nice breakfast, Nowaki's usual affectionate behavior, and a black velvet box right next to his cup of tea. For Chibistarlyte.


_A/N: I'm always willing to write cutesy fluffy Egoist oneshots. For Chibistarlyte, a great friend who needs some fluff in her life right now._

 _-Lucicelo_

* * *

Hiroki woke up to the smell of breakfast filling the air. Turning to his right, he found Nowaki's spot void of his presence. Grazing his hand over the sheets, still sort of warm to the touch, he sighed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Hooking his legs over the side of his bed, he stepped onto the cold floor. A shiver went through his spine and he cringed. He hated the morning coldness. The floors of their home remained unheated through the night. Better to save on their electric bill and suffer some passing shivers. This didn't bring him to wear socks in bed. It made him uncomfortable.

He rubbed his arms to provide warmth in his body. Not that it gave him the desired effect he wanted but he continued on. He wandered toward the kitchen, the sounds of the clinking of pots and pans reached his ears. Catching the smell of the food made his stomach grumble. Loud. Nowaki turned around, wearing a bright red apron, decorated to the brim with Christmas patterns.

Hiroki muttered in distaste. "That is the most hideous thing I have seen in my life. Stop buying these holiday aprons. Ugh." He averted his eyes from the bright colors. "Take it off. It's irritating my eyes."

Nowaki kissed him in greeting, wrapping his arms around him and feigned he heard none of the commentary. "Is my beautiful and adorable fiancé ready for breakfast?" Hiroki narrowed his eyes up at him, smacking Nowaki's arm with a frown. "C'mon now, I finished our breakfast before you woke up this time." Nowaki motioned toward the table. "I already placed your serving on the table."

Hiroki checked around his perimeter, Nowaki arms were still holding him in place. Pointing out the obvious, he said. "You're still holding me. I can't leave to get toward my food."

Nowaki leaned close to Hiroki's lips. "I happen to like having you here."

Hiroki avoided another kiss through pecking Nowaki's cheek. Surprising him enough to loosen his arms and he got out of his embrace. "I'm not reheating my food because you wanted to keep me from my meal." He sat down on his seat as Nowaki laughed from his spot. "Thank you Nowaki. Was it my turn to make breakfast today? I don't even remember."

"You're welcome, Hiro-san." Nowaki piped up as he prepared his own plates. He set them down on the counter as he continued. "No. It was my turn this morning. That's why you didn't hear the alarm."

Set in front of Hiroki was a large breakfast spread. Plates filled with piping hot food. His mouth watered and he reached out for his chopsticks. Once he grasped them, his hand bumped against a white mug filled with dark coffee. Revealed a velvet box to his gaze. Setting down his chopsticks, he picked up the box and he inspected it. He gulped and bit his bottom lip.

Opening it up, the glistening ring twinkled under the lights. He inspected the perimeter and the inside of the ring. On the day they shopped for the rings, Nowaki insisted on engraving meaningful words in the interior. He shot down the idea. This request prevented them from buying the rings on the spot. He caved when he saw Nowaki thinking on his words while staring down at the rings.

Nowadays, Nowaki didn't have to say anything to get his way. He hated to admit that Nowaki softened him. Just a bit. Alright, _a lot_. He blamed it on the oncoming snowy weather. It weakened his resistance to Nowaki's requests when he wanted nothing more than to sleep in his bed. A happy Nowaki meant sleeping another ten minutes in his warm bed.

Engraving one sentence into a gold band hurt no one.

"Hiro-san?" Hiroki jumped and almost dropped the box on the table. "Is there something you don't like? I don't hear you chowing down." Nowaki saw the box in Hiroki's hand and he lovingly grinned. "Ah, so you noticed the box. I went to pick them up yesterday. I wanted to surprise you this morning during our breakfast." He presented his own identical ring on his left hand. "I'm already wearing mine."

"Why didn't you tell me that you went to pick them up? I would've gone along with you." Hiroki demanded as he clutched the box tight in his hand. "I paid for half of the total."

"I got the phone call from the jeweler in my lunch hour. Afterwards, I sent you a message. Asking you if you wanted to coming along with me. You didn't answer so I went on my own." Nowaki set his own plates on the table and sat down on his seat.

"Why didn't you _call me_ instead?" Hiroki inquired, he slurped down some tea. "I rarely answer my text messages. Your shitty punctuation makes me not want to answer you."

Nowaki explained before he bit into his fish. "You were in the middle of a lecture."

"Oh." Hiroki grabbed his chopsticks and ate a piece of his rolled up egg.

"Yes, _oh_." Nowaki sipped his miso soup and smacked his lips.

Hiroki snorted. "Giving me an attitude so early...you're lucky you make such delicious food."

"You _love_ me so much. That's why you don't think about leaving me." Nowaki wiggled his eyebrows.

"Your ugly Christmas apron is almost making me want to quit this engagement."

" _Ouch._ " Nowaki placed a hand over his apron covered chest. "You have to admit it has a charm to it. I always have to dress up for the festivities. Why do you think I bought it? I have to start using it when I cook. Does it look bad on me or something?"

Hiroki lifted the ring from the cushion and slipped it onto his finger. "Stick with the _ugly_ Christmas _sweaters_."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

Hiroki ate more of his food, he commented after gulping his bite. "I don't know what you added to this food but it tastes amazing."

Nowaki pouted. "Thank you Hiro-san but you're avoiding my question. Do I look good in this apron or not?"

Hiroki left the velvet box onto the table. "The _design_ is hideous. _You_ are not. There. Happy?"

"Aw Hiro-san!" Nowaki gushed.

Hiroki hid his reddening face through drinking his tea.

They finished their food and Hiroki gathered all the plates. Nowaki made their breakfast, it was only fair that he did his fair share. He shooed Nowaki toward the living room before he got to business. Settling the dishes into the sink, he removed his ring and placed it on a safe fave. He grabbed the sponge and turned on the sink to wet it. Dabbing soap in the middle, he rubbed it in between his hands until it lathered.

Once he focused on his task, he found washing dishes a bit relaxing. A tad tedious but he let himself wander into his thoughts. Very deep. Becoming so focused into his task that he didn't notice Nowaki returning inside of the kitchen. He trailed toward Hiroki and embraced him from behind.

Hiroki snapped his head to the right and saw Nowaki's twinkling blue eyes. Sighing, he leaned back in Nowaki's hold. "I'm washing the dishes Nowaki. Go back into the living room."

"I know." Nowaki placed a kiss on Hiroki's neck. Another kiss to the back of his right ear. Hiroki quivered. "Don't mind me."

Hiroki resumed washing the dishes. No use trying to convince Nowaki to release him. "Try not to get _too excited_ back there. I still have to dry these dishes after I'm done washing them. Either way, I need to make sure no food stays on them. I don't want ants in here."

Nowaki tightened his grip, insisting. "I'm going to watch you."

"Watching me wash the dishes?" Hiroki turned on the tap and rinsed the scrubbed up bowls. "Do what you want. Make sure to keep your hands above my waist."

"Got it." Nowaki burrowed his face in the crook of Hiroki's neck. "You're so warm. I don't want to let you go."

"Bullshit." Hiroki deadpanned.

Hiroki managed to finish the dishes with little trouble. He set them on the drying rack and set the soap on the side. Although, having a giant clinging to him limited his movements. Nowaki stayed quiet but his hands wandered around. Above his waist of course. He grabbed his ring and put it back on his finger. His finger felt bare without it.

Moments later, Nowaki interlaced their left hands. "Hiro-san?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have anything to do today right?"

Hiroki thought about it before he shook his head. "Nothing. I finished my work yesterday."

"Do you want to go back to bed? Just to cuddle!" He explained before Hiroki reacted. "I'm not feeling the urge to leave our place to go anywhere. It's too cold today."

"Good." Hiroki patted Nowaki's hand. "Take off the apron or you're not getting into bed with me."

"I don't have it on!" Nowaki said with a playful smile. "I get it. You don't like my holiday aprons. I'll wear something else when I cook."

Hiroki turned around, breaking their hand holding. To his relief, Nowaki's ugly apron was gone from his sight. "Glad to see you're not wearing the thing. Stick with the ugly holiday sweaters instead. You somehow make them look decent."

Nowaki winked. "We still have time to buy matching sweaters." He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. "I saw this colorful sweater with a Christmas tree with the presents underneath it. It's not too flashy. No bright reds or greens."

"We'll see." Hiroki muttered as Nowaki held him close, pressing kisses to his face. "Now...are we going back to sleep or not?"

The end.


End file.
